Ojos de una madre
by Rolam
Summary: Sarada siempre vio a través de esos ojos jade vivía su mejor amiga y la mujer más importante de su vida: Su madre. [Reto para el Foro Legado Ninja]


**Primer trabajo en FanFiction y debo decir que soy mejor leyendo que escribiendo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto y su entorno Shinobi es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Utilizo sus creaciones sin lucro de por medio.

 **Título:** Ojos de una madre.

 **Personajes:** Sakura-Sarada.

 **Rating:** k+

 **Notas:** Este OneShot participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí… Mi madre" del Foro Legado Ninja.

* * *

 **Ojos de una madre**

Su nombre viene lento como el sonido de las olas del mar.

Aquel remanso de poder y amor se abatía súbitamente con la suave brisa de ese día de verano al darse cuenta que los cánticos de las aves inundaban su pequeño patio con un apremiante regocijo.

No se quebró pero algo en su corazón le dio la certeza que todo lo idealizado se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Como si un súbito sismo arraigaba la superficie bajo el pánico, como si un Tsunami destrozaba todo a su paso… Ella comprendió bien que algo se rompió pero a la vez algo allí se mantuvo en pie.

 _"—¿A ella le gustará? — era ella misma cuando apenas cruzaba la línea de la inocencia y la malicia aunque jamás fue una niña mala._

 _—Ella siempre amó estas flore, cariño—su padre, quien poseía un estrafalaria pero curiosa cabellera, se acuclilló para que una pequeña Sakura de apenas ocho años ganara absoluta confianza en sus pequeños pies._

 _—Tengo miedo de que no le guste._

 _Sus manitos sudaban y su corazoncito palpitaba como un pequeño radar vibratorio. Kizashi Haruno se mantuvo sonriente, su nena se parecía tanto él pero a la vez tan igual a Mebuki._

 _—Te contaré un secreto—dijo tras ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano a Sakura—, entenderás que digo la verdad—caminó con ella hasta la salida de la florería Yamanaka—. Tu madre amaba tanto las flores de cerezo que un día dijo que deseaba tener una representación de aquella flor. Estaba muy entusiasmada y cada día, cuando éramos jóvenes y novios, me comentaba sobre un sueño._

 _— ¿Un sueño?_

 _—Un deseo tan inmenso que al saber que tendríamos una hermosa niña, ella deseó llamarte Sakura—la nena se detuvo y alzó los ojitos color jade ante la sonrisa de su padre—. Tu nombre significa flor de cerezo y ese suave cabello rosa que posees fue lo más hermoso que tu madre hubiese recibido en toda su vida._

 _Sakura abrió bien los ojitos con una expresión de sorpresa nata de una niña. No soltó las flores finísimas y hermosas que habían comprado, simplemente se mantuvo en un pequeño estado de pasmo._

 _—Es por eso que tu madre ama muchísimo más las flores de cerezo. Tú representas esas flores."_

Sonrió.

El cántico de las aves se desvaneció al ser amenazados por un pequeño felino intentando trepar poderosamente en contra de sus presas.

La joven madre y señora Uchiha se puso de pie para salir de su cómodo descanso. Hoy no tendría más trabajo médico, el Hokage y viejo amigo tuvo la gentileza nata de darle un respiro por ese día especial.

No. Ladeo la cabeza, Naruto le dio el día libre a todas las mujeres de la aldea por memorar ese acontecimiento importante y sabía bien que su mejor amigo necesitaba tener un tiempo más para su familia, en especial con Hinata.

El ligero palpitar arribó dentro de sí. Se apartó de aquel pequeño patio y se volvió hacia a la sala de su recinto mientras buscaba con la mirada su bolso. Hoy, como todos los años, estaría fuera de casa para celebrar su día con las únicas personas a las que conservó en su vida como el mayor tesoro.

—¿Ya nos podemos marchar? —la vocecilla de la menor hizo sonreír a la joven madre.

—Por supuesto. —la peli-rosada cogió las llaves de la casa y se dirigió a la entrada de su recinto.

Sarada se acomodó sus anteojos mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado las hermosas flores que compró aunque su pequeño sonrisa resaltaba que todo su plan estaba funcionando y que su madre no lo había notado.

En su fuero interno, algo muy heredado de su joven madre, brincaba de emoción. Hoy tenía un plan y rompería aquel absurdo hábito que Sakura Haruno mantuvo desde que la menor recordaba. Si no fuese por su tío Naruto, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido qué cosas empelar para darle la sorpresa a su madre aunque se preguntaba muchas veces porque el Hokage sabía más de su madre que aquel hombre al cual debía de llamar padre y que nunca en su vida logró conocer; Sarada bufó, si bien nunca conoció a su padre, el ligero palpitar de que Sasuke Uchiha era un ser sumamente detestable era la única idea que llegaba a su mente y que ninguna excusa podría resolver los tantos años de abandono.

Sin embargo, para una desgracia maquiavélica, ella tuvo que ocultar ese resentimiento hacia Sasuke por amor a Sakura. Nunca se lo había dicho a alguien pero algo dentro de ella crecía cada vez más y más de solo pensar en Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sarada, date prisa. No podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde, sabes las reglas. —anunció la joven madre volteando a ver a su hija quien se mantuvo de pie en plena calle.

La niña frunció el ceño y súbitamente se tragó el orgullo. Hoy no arruinaría el día de su madre.

—Creí que olvidaba algo—habló al llegar corriendo a lado de su madre—, pero fue una falsa alarma.

Haruno asintió y caminó a paso ligero a lado de su hija.

La vio entusiasmada, siempre resultaba ver ese brillo desde que Sarada supo bien por qué su tío Naruto declaró el Konoha un fin de semana de feriado y festival en la aldea, desde luego, un día de la madre resultaba ser la fecha más esperada por todos, tal vez mucho más que una Navidad.

Madre e hija siguieron el rumbo. Muy poco platicaban y eso podría concitar que las dos eran personas alejadas cuando en realidad eran tan unidas que las palabras sobraban para saber lo que la otra pensaba.

Sarada sentía un profundo orgullo y respeto sobre su madre. Para ella, Sakura era el tipo de dios al que siempre se debía adorar pero también el tipo de ser al que se debía de temer si en caso rompías las reglas establecidas por alguien que vivió bajo una costumbre y orden.

Movió ligeramente la nariz mientras mirada de soslayo a su madre. Deseaba muchísimo ser de fuerte y valiente como ella, decidida e inteligente hasta el punto de que tal vez su opinión del concepto de ninja fuese su propio error.

—Usaste el listón, te queda hermoso. —pronunció Sakura al detenerse frente a la entrada del edificio.

La menor Uchiha se sonrojó. Hoy no vestía como era de costumbre, hoy se puso un hermoso atuendo, una falda negra, blusa roja con acabados blancos y el listón rosa que su madre alguna vez usó cuando tenía la misma edad que ella.

— A ella le fascina que me vista un poco más… Haruno—era en parte cierto, la verdad resultaba que a ella misma le nació.

Solo deseaba ser igual de hermosa que su madre.

Solo deseaba tener el hermoso cabello rosa que Sakura.

—A tu abuela no le agradaba a tu padre—sonrió nerviosa mientras ingresaba al lugar siendo saludada por muchas mujeres y algunos shinobis—, tal vez a tu abuelo sí pero ella siempre estuvo en desacuerdo que Sasuke sea mi esposo.

—Debiste obedecer a mi abuela. —abrazó con fuerza el ramo de flores.

—Cambió de parecer cuando naciste—nerviosa y un poco acalorada se refirió la peli-rosa—, bien, solo estuvo feliz por ti pero aun así no quería que siguiera con tu padre. Hizo lo posible para que viviera con tu abuelo y ella.

—Hubiese sido una buena idea, no esperarás siempre a mi padre. —lo ultimó atinó a expresarlo con cierto desprecio.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio al ingresar al ascensor lo cual logró poner nerviosa a la menor.

—Aunque creo que estuvo mejor vivir las dos. —se retractó al darse cuenta que su comentario podría costarle un buen castigo.

Con los nervios aún sobre ella, Sarada salió del ascensor al llegar al quinto piso del edificio. Tomó aire y se relajó, Sakura estaba detrás de ella hablando con una de sus asistentes, a veces ella se preguntaba porque su madre nunca se dedicó a su profesión y en vez de ello se quedó como una mujer más en la aldea.

"Tonterías, mamá eligió el mejor trabajo del mundo. Es mi amiga y compañera", se dijo a sí misma contemplando a Sakura quien se despedía de la joven señorita.

—¿No piensas entrar? —indagó la peli-rosa sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

Sarada asintió aunque solo deseó que su madre estuviera decidida hacerlo sin volver a llorar como todos los días desde que Mebuki Haruno enfermó gravemente cayendo en un estado de coma.

Un silencio largo perduró. Sarada se acercó a la cama donde su abuela seguía conectada a un aparato que media su presión y corazón, acarició a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas felicidades por tu día, abuelita. —su voz cambió a la de una pequeña niña feliz pues a Mebuki le fascinaba oírla de esa manera aunque no pudiera oírla, tal vez.

—Sarada y yo hemos venido a visitarte en tu día, madre —Haruno besó la frente de la mujer que la trajo al mundo—. Esperamos que te recuperes, hay muchas cosas por platicar.

Sarada solo observaba en silencio, no quería interrumpir a su madre así que se dedicó a ordenar las flores de cerezo que compró en la florería de su tía Ino. Su corazón le palpitaba, no sabía como explicarlo pero en cualquier momento su madre lloraría y eso le rompería nuevamente. Entonces crispó los puños y juntó sus labios por la impotencia.

Odiaba a Sasuke, era él quien debía estar con Sakura en esos momentos difíciles como un matrimonio normal, pero imposible resultaba ese concepto en sus padres. Sasuke nunca se presentó ante la aldea, ni siquiera cuando su abuelo falleció hace dos años atrás y el momento en que Sakura más lo necesitaba.

—No es su culpa, nena—como si ella le hubiese leído la mente, Sakura habló sin despegarse de su madre—. Es el ciclo de la vida, todos nacemos, crecemos, vivimos y morimos. Así es como siempre ha sido.

Dentro de ella, esa voz de conciencia le contradijo pues en realidad deseaba tanto que Kizashi y Mebuki compartieran más años junto a ella. Sakura se sentó a lado de su madre, la contempló, besó sus manos y lloró.

Amaba tanto a su madre y aunque nunca la valoró como un hijo debe ser, se arrepentía por los años del pasado aquellos que fueron los amargos tragos de una discusión acalorada o tal vez los silencios compartidos después de un lio.

—Debí oírte siempre. Las madres en todo momento querrán lo mejor para los hijos—dijo sin darse cuenta que su hija la estaba observando, poseía esa intensa mirada de Sasuke—. Tus brazos siempre se abrían cuando quería un abrazo. Tu corazón comprendía cuando necesitaba una amiga. Tus ojos tiernos se endurecían cuando me hacía falta una lección. Tu fuerza y tu amor me guiaron y me dieron alas para volar por un nuevo destino que tal vez no era lo que deseabas.

Sakura cogió la mano de su madre para frotar su mejilla contra la arrugada piel de los años que Mebuki llevaba en la vida.

—Pero recuerdo que olvidaste lo amargo cuando te dije ese día de invierno que tendrías a una hermosa niña a la cual podrías guiar y contarle muchas cosas. Por supuesto, tuve temor que la rechazaras al saber quién era su padre, dejaste a un lado tan solo para decir: "Es Haruno, mi nieta" —cerró los ojos pero las lágrimas caían lentamente—; tal vez no nació con este cabello rosa pero posee el corazón tan cálido y hermoso como la flor de cerezo que tanto amaste. Y aunque papá…

Y no lo soportó. Sakura Haruno se quebró ante la mirada brillosa de su hija quien mantenía los puños crispados.

—Mamá—susurró la niña y la abrazó—, mamá.

Sakura acarició los cabellos de Sarada.

—Las mujeres Haruno no lloran ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas de Sakura.

—Perdón cariño, me he motivado.

—La abuela se estaría riendo de ti al verte llorar—intentó animar a la mujer que amaba—, además, hoy es tu día también así que no deberías estar triste.

Tomó con timidez de la barbilla de su madre para mirarla a los ojos. El brillo jade que Sakura poseían resultaba ser la existencia de la belleza que Sarada siempre amó desde el primer momento en que pronunció sus pequeñas palabras cuando era una bebé.

—Sé que no sales a citas pero…—sus mejillas ardieron y Sakura miró con curiosidad—, quisiera pedirte que aceptes tener una cita conmigo. Cosas de chicas, tú y yo como siempre, mamá.

La peli-rosa se inclinó y quitó los anteojos de su hija para limpiarlos.

—Alguien me dijo que te gusta comer ramen así que pensé en Ichiraku.

—Se lo preguntaste a Naruto ¿cierto? —colocó los lentes a su hija ante la mirada de sorpresa que su nena expresaba.

—Es tu palto preferido ¿no?

—Hay cosas de las que no deberías de fiarte de tio —pese a la expresión de protesta de Sarada, la joven madre subió a la niña en sus piernas—. Créeme que si supieras como era él tal vez dudarías de cada palabra que dice.

—Entonces platícame más de mi tío. —esa historia era de las únicas que deseaba oír aunque su madre le empinaba en aprender algo de su padre.

—Pero también podríamos hablar de Sasuke.

—Mamá—Sarada frunció el ceño—, es tu día así que vamos a pasarla bien así que nada de papá por hoy.

Sakura, sabiendo bien que era una locura intentan convencer a su hija, comenzó a platicar aquella historia donde toda la aventura de su vida dio comienzo… Cuando llegó al equipo 7de Konoha…

* * *

Lamento la brevedad. Gracias por su tiempo


End file.
